1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adapting a headlight beam boundary of a light cone of at least one headlight of a vehicle. Moreover, the present invention relates to an evaluation and control unit for adapting a headlight beam boundary of a light cone of at least one headlight of a vehicle. Lastly, the present invention relates to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional headlight leveling control of a headlight of a vehicle allows vertical swiveling of at least one beam-forming portion of the headlight or of a light source of the headlight in order to adapt a light cone (the headlight light cone) to a load situation of the vehicle.
Automatic headlight leveling control may recognize a suspension state and load state of the vehicle via at least one chassis sensor. For example, the automatic headlight leveling control may compensate for pitching motions of the vehicle caused by acceleration forces such as stopping or braking, so that the light cone maintains a preset illumination range relative to the vehicle despite the pitching motion of the vehicle.
Published European patent application document EP 2 119 592 A1 describes a control unit for controlling a light distribution and a horizontal light-dark cutoff of headlights of a motor vehicle, which includes a signal processing means for generating control signals for the main headlights.